prisonercellblockhfandomcom-20200214-history
Liz Birdsworth (Wentworth)
Reason & Circumstances for Imprisonment Liz Birdsworth (Prisoner #072-416) is sentenced to 11 years for Manslaughter, dangerous driving causing death, and driving under the influence. Liz drank a whole bottle of vodka due to stress of organizing her mother-in-law's birthday party. After a fight with her husband ending with him asking her to leave, Liz drives a tractor and drives it over the party tables. Everyone runs to the tractor trying to get Liz off, her daughter stands in front and pleads with Liz to stop. Liz veers the tractor to miss hiting her daughter but ends up hitting her mother-in-law by accident. Helped Bea Smith when she escaped by holding a gun for her, by getting it delivered to her hostel and then lying to a guard and police officers about it. (4 years added sentence) Was racially abusive to inmate and the peer worker Doreen May Anderson by calling her names and pushing her. (4 months added sentence) Liz Birdsworth Liz is a prisoner at Wentworth Prison. She struggles with alcoholism which adversely affected her relationship with her family. One day when she was under the influence and dancing around with her kids. She was drinking out of a lemonade bottle that she mixed herself. Her son drank some out of the bottle while she wasn't looking and passed out from alcohol poisoning. After the incident Liz made an attempt to be sober, but after the pressure and stress of organising her Mother-in-Law's birthday party, she relapsed. Her moment of weakness ended in her accidentally killing her Mother-In-Law. She has an important role at Wentworth. She is the Peer Support person at the prisoner, a job she takes pride in. When Bea Smith arrives at Wentworth, Liz gives her a run-down on prison customs between the women. ("ask before taking anyone's things, but let Franky have any items she wants" for example) She also warns Bea to never push the emergency alarm button, ever. Despite of her key role, she suffers from crippling self doubt, and this trait led her to drink before she was in prison. Liz is also a sort of social worker for her fellow prisoners. If someone had an issue, they were supposed to go to her, and she would offer advice, or even just a chat. Liz tried her best to keep things calm whenever trouble broke out at Wentworth, as it frequently did. She tried to be the voice of reason, during the riot by trying to get both Franky Doyle's gang and Jacs Holt's gang to back down, before being told by Jacs to "stay out of this one, Liz". Her back story is shown in Episode 4 when the prisoners are asked to speak to the press about their experience in prison making them want to be better people. Liz is asked to organize the event and is disappointed when, on the day of the speech day, she finds Doreen and Boomer with a cache of home brew alcohol. After sending the girls away she opens the brew and nearly drinks some, but doesn't end up doing it. The speech event goes well but Liz is nervous about public speaking and the event brings back memories of how she sabotaged her Mother-In-Laws birthday party. She remembers her husband calling her "pathetic" and the feelings of inadequacy come up again. She runs out of the event and comes back drunk, obviously drinking from Doreen and Boomer's alcohol stash. This ruins any chance of parole, despite her good work as a Peer Support person. Franky is being monitored by the governor, who knows Franky is responsible for the smuggling of contraband into the prison. Franky takes advantage of the garden project, organising a male inmate from Walford prison to import drugs in return for oral sex from Boomer. The inmate informs Franky of a new product called "Pink Dragon", which he adds will "cost her". Franky and the inmate meet in the garden shed, where the drugs are located. The male inmate implies she will have to perform sexual favours for him in order to earn the drugs. As he tries to rape her, Franky grabs a garden fork and stabs the man in the genitals. His screams alert the guards of the situation. Liz informs the governor of the whereabouts of the missing drugs, which results in Boomer being sentenced to seven additional years in Wentworth when the drugs are discovered in her cell. The identity of the lagger is unknown to Franky, who becomes paranoid, originally accusing Doreen and later attempting to strangle Bea before Liz confesses. Franky and Liz have an emotional discussion, in which Franky admits that Liz is the only one to ever care about her. Before leaving H Block, Franky warns Liz not to come back to Wentworth. In season 3, Liz’s daughter arrives in Wentworth prison after a hit-and-run accident. During the biggest part of the season, the relationship between the two of them will be tense and negative but will calm down in the last episodes. In seasons 4 and 5 the main concern of Liz will be her relationship with inmate Sonia Stevens, who will involve her in many dangerous events. In the final episode of season 5, Birdsworth will try to kill her putting drugs into her cup of tea. Other Info *Anne Charleston, who plays Liz Birdsworth's mother-in-law, was also a reoccurring actress on Prisoner Cell Block H. She played various characters but her most notable role was Reb Kean's mother. Of Wentworth's season 1 and 2, she appears to be the only actress from the original series. * Liz is quite different to the original character of Lizzie, most notably in her much younger age and not having a heart condition. She does share a trait as the original however, being an alcoholic. Appereances Category:Wentworth (2013) Characters Category:2013 Prisoners Category:Protagonists Category:Females Category:Birdsworth Family Category:Killers Category:Peer Worker Category:2013 Arrivals Category:Lagger Category:Prisoner Wentworth Characters Category:Snitches Category:Characters Category:Deceased